Crazy Girl
by Sainokyo
Summary: This is a story of two lost souls, both locked in a neverending downfall by their fathers. As they grow up together,the pains and sorrows set by the adults take effect and begins to tear them apart. But can there friendship withstand this hellbent pathway ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

"Mother when will you tell me where we are going?" The raven haired boy's voice roared over the buggy. I couldn't help but grin at the young boys demanding nature… just like his father. I sighed, giving a short prayer that this was going to be the only trait Sasuke received from him

I had left my husband with high distress and scorn by my parents. Not caring if this was highly looked down upon in society, a woman raising a child all on her own was unheard of in this day. I couldn't live in that house anymore. That man who once loved me, the man who promised me the world, his heart, now treated me as if i were trophy, not his lover. It was if I was a preserved prize from a carnival. Something once valued and regarded when first won was soon to be forgotten about finally seen only as a bragging rite. I had tried and tried to talk with him about this treatment, but nothing prevailed. He cared more about Uchiha Corp. than he did his own wife. Our marriage was now an elephant balancing on a tightrope, teetering and tottering on that poor little rope till the weight became too much to and it would break. Little did i know that that last thread would break sooner than expected.

Young Sasuke had just been put down for his nap, when it occurred to me that it would be nice to surprise my husband for our anniversary. Stopping by his office and spending some time together might save us. Maybe it could reignite that spark that was now smoldering into ash… But to my surprise someone else had beaten me to my husband, whom where now making love on that desk. The same desk I had stood beside so consistently waiting for him to finish his work. Waiting, waiting for him and longing to once more be that woman whom meant the world to him. I could remember the feeling vividly. My heart tearing apart with each thrust he forced into that stranger.

I could have call out. I could have barge in on that unsacred act and make my presence known. But I didn't. I couldn't. This was a wake up call. My husband, in the arms of another woman, had answered that very question that had been haunting me. I was a doll to him. I was something only to be looked at, never to be touched. This was not what I wanted, especially by that man I once loved.

I left him shortly after, bringing our son Sasuke along with, silently making a bet to myself that he would not even notice my disappearance. We rarely saw each other at home. After Sasuke's birth he had me moved into a bedroom closer to our sons to "Stop the infuriating screaming" the young child did at night, and I haven't moved back since. . . and he never asked me to come back, even after 6 years of being apart.

It had been 4 years since that day and I had disappeared from his life, just as I promised myself. He would never find then. Never to locate their child. I would die before I let that man corrupt another one of her children.

xXxXxXxXx

"Were almost there, Sasuke" Ms. Uchiha smiled softly playing with my hair. "Were going to meet some of Mommy's old friends"

"Mother" I sighed pushing away her hands "Don't treat me like a little kid anymore, I am 10 after all. And don't talk in third person; you are a lady after all."

"Oh that's right" She chuckled, backing away slowly "You're an Adult. You can take care of yourself now can't you?"

"Yes I can" I stated harshly, fixing my tussled hair "I can take care of myself, and you."

She stared back at me, shocked at my last statement.

Pain and sorrow evident in her clouded eyes.

I am no fool.

I know why.

I hate my father.

So much pain he has made my mother ensue, all because of his pitiful actions.

I hate him, and will never be like him.

Never.

And i will protect mother from demons like him.

But I left her to wonder the true meaning behind these words which were shared, straightening up against my seat and once more stared out to the blur of green trees that seemed ever growing in this place. I was used to City streets, gray cement blocks and city lamps, but not the country. Not this much color. I just hope these people aren't some hicks; my mother seemed to know a lot of oddballs, including the Uzumaki family'. I question if their son has ever taken an etiquette class.

"No Sasuke they are not some country ruffians" She retorted, as if reading my mind "They are actually linked to royal lineage, on the mothers side and the father is a Noble Lord. They also have a young daughter, about your age. I want you to be on your best behavior"

"tsh" I huffed. "Another girl, you know I don't like being around the Mom. They are all the same" In the city, girls would surround me like flies. Tailing me whenever they could. So damn annoying, but Mom says to always be a proper gentleman, but damn. A boy could only take so much.

"Be nice to her Sasuke." Ms. Uchiha sighed "She doesn't have the same experiences that you have." I stared at my mother hoping she would continue but she said no more as we entered the large metal gate.

Never had I seen so much green in my life. Plants were everywhere. This was the largest garden I had ever seen. Full of reds, purples, oranges. Every color imaginable was here. Vines crawled up the walls of the large white house, trying to reach the sunlight above. The scent overwhelmed my nostrils as I left the carriage. So many flowers, I could barely see the roof of the house. I heard my mother give a swift chuckle at my astonishment, usually I would give a scornful look of disapproval, but I was too amazed to do anything. It was as if I lived in a world of grays and was seeing color for the first time.

"Lady Hyuga." My mother waved as a woman waved back to us, walking in our direction. As she got closer, I could see her more closely. I pale woman with Ivory skin, her dark hair was pined back in a soft bun as a soft smile danced across her face. A true lady of beauty, I could tell.

"Greetings, Ms. Uchiha" The lady spoke, as a light curtsy was given from my mother as "And good day to you as well Lady Hyuga"

Warmth and love radiated off her like the sun as she looked down at me. Her smile was so captivating I could not help to stare in awe

"And who is this young lad" She chuckled

"Sasuke!" My mother harshly whispered as she nudged me softly chuckling

Oh. Right.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, Second Son of Sir Uchiha, pleasure to meet your acquaintance." I stated rapidly, bowing quickly as I could feel a blush crossing my face.

"Greetings Sasuke Uchiha" Lady Hyuga smiled back. "It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance"

"The pleasure is all mine Lady Hyuga" I responded earnestly, which lead to another chuckle escaping my mother's mouth.

"Lady Hyuga, I have heard you have a daughter, close to my sons age" My mother indicated "Shall we have them become better acquainted as we converse over some tea?"

"Yes" Lady Hyuga acknowledged, much to my disappointment "I believe that would be a lovely idea. She should be out in the west garden. Will you need help getting out there?"

"No, I should be able to find her" I sighed as I started on my journey. Girls are such a bother "Good Day."

xXxXxXxXxXx

"You have raised an interesting son" Lady Hyuga laughed quietly as Sasuke escaped into the garden's maze.

"Yes I do" the Uchiha couldn't suppress the grin taking over her

"But I came here to ask a favor of you Lady Hinata. May we possibly go somewhere more private to discuss this?"

"Of course" Lady Hyuga stated as she opened the door to the manor. "Come in"

**Hello! Thankyou for reading this so far!**

**This is a historical drama, based in victorian times. I've had this idea for awhile now, and wanted to post it, so here it is.**

**Please Leave reviews, I do want to know what you think about it, no matter how short.**


	2. Garden Of Eden

I easily maneuvered to the west of the manor's garden. I couldn't see anything but a field of daises surrounded by hedges, but than that blur of violet appeared before me.

She danced through the flowers as if she was waltzing in air. The light blue skirt of her dress encompassed her as the wind flew past her as the tips of her cropped hair danced flung wildly around. She was unlike any female I had ever seen before.

She seemed… free.

And i couldn't stop my fixation on this odd being. As if a spell had been broken; the wind gradually halted. The girls dancing slowed as well, leisurely coming to a halt. Her rosy cheek let out a joy filled giggle as she fell back onto the grass behind her. The small petite body barely visible, as she easily blended with the white petals of the daisy, she sighed looking up to the sky. Silence hung in the air.

"What are you doing?" I stated, making my presence known. Surprised the young girl's head shot up, turning towards stricken eyes looked up locking with my own.

Not a word was spoken.

Hesitant yet trusting, those paled eyes wavered, as if they could peer into my most inner being and understand the workings of my mind. I too, was troubled by this new stranger in my midst.

She didn't seem normal. Her hair was in a boy's cut, something unheard of, as well as her violet dipped eyes. In fact to have discovered her dancing around wildly without an escort! How un-lady like!

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, your temporary guest. Your mother sent me to find you and escort you back home" I stated bowing swiftly "Pleased to make your acquaintance Lady Hinata"

She responded silently; curtsying in response. Although failing terribly by almost toppling back into those very daises she just escaped. So unlike her splendorous mother who oozed ladylike quality and splendor.

What a pain. I waited for her to speak, or at least return my greeting... She did no such thing.

"Let us go" I stated, sharply turning back towards the house, my jet black hair swaying ever so slightly. How tiring, I dont really care if she followed as i I lead the way.

I could hear her stumbling after me, trying to match my large strides with her tiny feet. Mother stated she was the same age as me, but it seemed as if she was much younger. She was so much smaller and so very weak in comparison to myself. As I waded toward the house she followed as fast as she could. The gap between us grew larger and larger as I got closer.

"Sasuke, where is Hinata?" the beautiful Lady Hyuga questioned me as I entered the sun room. "Did you have trouble finding her?"

"No, I found her" I stated simply, taking a seat next to my mother

The maid started to pour tea into my as silence loomed over us. Mother looking inquisitively down at me, as if trying to answer this puzzle of words I had given. Lady Hyuga on the other had simply stared out at the fields, watching for her daughter.

Finally the girl's dark hair popped up among the greens of the garden, making way towards us. As Hinata edged closer, I could see dirt now covering her face, as her once light blue dress had become soiled, drenched in brown. She made it closer to the house, and once we locked eyes, she smiled.

Shit. What an evil girl, planning to get me I trouble, covering herself in muck and grime, probably going to claim I pushed her or something. I could feel mother's gaze harshening as she approached

"Oh my! Hinata" Lady Hyuga waved off the maid for new close as she quickly paced towards her soiled daughter, "what happened to you? Are you well?"

"Lady Hyuga, I am so sorry for my son" My mother responded and with the stories of my past, I didn't blame her. With my evident hatred of women, she would be insane not to blame me. "Lady Hinata, I apologize for him, I did not know he would do something like-"

As my mother tried to continue an apology that was not needed, the young girl shook her head, silencing her tangent and kept walking towards me. It was quite nerve racking, our eyes were locked. She didn't say a word. Not responding to her mother's question, she stood in front of me.

"Welcome to our home, v-valued guest" her meek voice stuttered as she held out her hands. "I A-apologize for my A-appearance" I looked down to see an array of blue poppies and blue bells "T-these are for you," she extended the blossoms towards my face, almost knocking me over "I h-hope they bring you joy during your visit!"

"Thank you" I stated softly, taking those tangled stems from her trembling hands.

"Oh no Hinata, I told you not to go to that part of the garden. It is not safe" Ms. Hyuga sighed ushering her daughter towards the maid "Now go cleanup for supper, we will have a talk about this later"

"Y-yes mother" The young child chimed, heading towards the doorway. She turns to face me once more, curtsying perfectly, and left the room without a mark of sadness on her face.

Not a word was spoken as we listened to the muffled creaks of the stairwell, drifting further and further away till we heard nothing. Silence engulfed the room, suffocating me with thoughts of confusion and wonder. What is wrong with this girl? Is she insane? Is this why she does not live with her father on the main estate?

"Pardon?" My mother questioned Lady Hyuga. Breaking the stillness of the room "My son did not do this to your daughter then?"

Lady Hyuga smiled softly, chuckling at this assumption.

"No, and I apologize to any concern my daughter gave"

She faced the setting sun sighing softly as the wind gently blew the flowers. I was on the edge of my seat, waiting, hoping for an explanation to this strange girl to whom I have met. As if reading my mind, her mother continued

"Hinata does not talk much; in fact I was thoroughly surprised she even uttered a word to you Young Uchiha"

She picked up the flower that rested in front of me, inspecting it. As if it was one of the Seven Wonders of the World, she looked at it silently for some time, before sharing her wisdom once more, my mother silently sipping her tea, patently listening.

"I am surprised she gave you these flowers though. These are her favorite… it is odd… you must be special"

Crap. I know where this is going

"She doesn't fancy me does she?" I bluntly stated. "I am not willing to deal with another love struck girl. The girls in town are annoying enough. Anyways girls are a -"

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

My mother silenced me. I could tell I was going to have a talking-to on the carriage ride home. Not that I cared, infatuation happened way too easily with young girls. I knew where I stood

"No, it is okay" The Lady chuckled "I know what she looks like when she is infatuated, you have nothing to fear. I am sure"

What?

"Then what do you mean by special" I sighed, leading back against the wall, intrigued by this discussion.

The laughter ceased as if the seriousness of the discussion stifled her humor

"I think my daughter sees that you both share something similar… something that links you both together. Something like common ground, but deeper. I wonder -"The Hyuga whispered looking towards the clock "Oh my, I should go check on her. Mary please escort The Uchiha's to the dining hall."

As Lady Hyuga left and the maid directed us through the rooms I couldn't help wondering about that pale eyed girl.

Something linking us? What could it be, what could she see that I didn't? We are completely different… there could be nothing…. Nothing at all. It is just a crush; her mother must just be confused… That's all it is…. A misunderstanding.

But as I entered that room, I couldn't shutter the fear that very crazy girl might be right.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Writer Comments.**

_Well this was long awaited continuation, and i am sorry for making you all wait. I was wondering what you thought of this chapter to be quite honest. I Should inform you all that this story will be a growing-up story. If you read this, the characters will not only be seen in childhood but adulthood as well (which i cannot wait to start writing!)_

_This is going to be my first Fully posted series that i am writing all by myself, so please Review! Send me a message if you want. I am still trying to understand how FF works but i seriously love hearing comments, no matter if they arre good or bad._

_Thankyou for reading._


	3. Warm Embrace Frozen Actions

"Where is she" I huff wandering through the halls of the Hyuga mansion.

It's not that I needed her attention… I mean I didn't need her… and I didn't feel embarrassed. No. Especially not about what happened last week.

"_What do you mean I have to stay here" My voice echoed through the hallways. After dinner, mother and I were excused to rest and I was informed of the true details of this trip. The real reason behind it…. She wanted me to stay with the Hyuga's this coming year._

"_Sasuke! Sit down" Mother commanded. I of course, refused to listen, pounding my fist on the side-table below._

"_Why do you think I can't handle myself?" _

"_It's not that Sasuke -"_

"_Is it father?" I questioned, peeved at this lack of information I was receiving_

"_I refuse to continue this debacle" She huffed slightly. That was it._

"_Is father hunting you down?" Father pulled the last straw. Mother left him long ago yet, why is he hunting her down now? That man was insufferable._

_Mother didn't have to say a thing… her face said it all, pain and denial_

"_Is that it? I that why you are leaving me here?" rage boiled in my blood "Do you really believe that I cannot handle myself against my bloody father?"_

"_No Sasuke, HE is hunting not me, But you" My mother stated, clearly holding back the tears that wanted to escape._

"_When was this decided" I sighed… finally sitting down on the bed next to her._

"_It was decided a while ago" Mother stated "We both agreed it would be safest for you to stay with them"_

"_Who is we?"_

"_Lady Hyuga and myself" this easily explained why they had sent me off earlier… they didn't need Hinata, they needed me to leave so they could discuss this idea. I would applaud my mother for being so cunning… but she didn't understand at all. _

"_But why here" I scoffed "This place is so beneath me it is unbearable. Nature does not interest me and the light here is blinding. I want to go back to school this coming year, Spend time with people in my age group. Besides Headmaster said I-"y _

"_You will manage" Mother sighed, listening to my tantrum "Lady Hyuga already hired a tutor and you have Hinata here. She is the same age as you! I also hear she has friends in your age group as well… besides she is a good girl… untainted. I wish for you one day to find a woman like her to wed. "_

"_She is Insane Mother!" I roared "she was running in the wilderness for god's sake! NO escort not even a parasol to protect her from the sun. She is wild and you want me to wed her? She is a dirt filled woman and I will have nothing to do with her. I despise women like her"_

"_Sasuke… That's not what I meant. Besides I think you should get over this hating women-" Mother tried to explain, but I didn't want to hear it_

"_Just leave.." I interrupted, my body boiling with unbearable frustration… didn't she understand I could handle myself. That I didn't need to be protected… that I could protect her _

"_You don't really care about me at all do you mother! Your just like father, planning my future without a say, what? Did you promise Lady Hyuga my hand in marriage for her Crazy daughter? Is that why she is so willing to let me stay here? Why not I am the second son of the Uchiha Corp. President. Who wouldn't want a catch like me.." _

"_I did not-" she continued calmly_

"_Fine if you will not leave I shall" I huffed running out the door ignoring my mother's call and beckons. I ran out of that house and kept running. I ran until I couldn't see the house anyone. I ran until that surrounded me was silence and stars._

_Then I slowed… breathing in the sights that surrounded me. The moon was full, shining down on the flower petals below. It was mystical, I could easily make out the tips of the leaves, the roots of the dark bushes, and the shadow of someone behind them_

"_Who's there? Come out slowly and you will not be harmed" I called out. Ready to defend myself if necessary… I didn't expect…_

"_I am sorry" A small voice cooed out from the rose bushes. Slowly Hinata made her way from behind the bushes in a white nightgown, the tips covered in mud. Her dark hair shone in the moonlight turning into a blue-ish purple color. Her pale skin glowed. Making her look as if she was a visiting spirit, but unlike most, she didn't look to me, she watched the ground… as if she had something to be ashamed of._

"_Why did you follow me?" I question. Did mother see this as an opportunity for us? Did the Lady want her to win me over, I highly doubt that she would have trailed me for so long without an ulterior motive. _

"_I just came to make sure you were okay…" you meekly responded "and I apologize for being unbearable, I know I am not the best person in the world and I apologize to making you feel uncomfortable… a hostess should never do that"_

"_You heard me?" I questioned… I would never have expected her to hear those words escaping my mouth… I mean… I did exaggerate only to anger my mother, and to prove a point. But wait… she listened in! This reminds me of all those girls from before who used to tail me, taking any chance they could to get closer… She's-_

"_I didn't mean to" She muttered "My room is across from yours and I apologize for listening I tried my best to ignore the sounds"_

_This didn't make any sense…. She first apologized for being unbearable, and is now apologizing for overhearing a conversation that was being yelled through the halls. She didn't make any sense… Maybe… maybe i was wrong_

"_It's okay" I sighed, not bothering to think about it anymore… she heard what I said so she knew how I felt. But why did she follow me out here? Why trail after a man who bluntly stated he hated you. _

"_But why are you here?"_

"_I told you I -"_

"_Yes I know what you said, but why would you trail after a man who stated he hated you. Why are you really here? What is the secret reasoning for you trailing after me"_

_She stopped for a moment, twisting the hem of her skirt trying so hard to speak. "I worried you were going to cry."_

_This was hilarious_

"_Me? Cry?" I chuckled "I was right in assuming you were insane. Why Hinata? Why would I cry after my mother announced that I would be staying here with you? Why?"_

_She didn't interrupt… Only watched me and listened to me ramble_

"_You're crazy you know! I was angry that's why I left. My mother's leaving me here with you! Who wouldn't be upset with that! Sad. I was never sad. I don't care that she wants to leave me here." _

_My eyes were watering… That was strange… And now as I spoke I choked on the spite filled words leaving my mouth_

"_That she wants to be away from me, leaving me in the middle of nowhere with a girl that doesn't know anything about being a lady, or staying clean. She can leave me. I could care less you know. It wouldn't be the first time a parent left me to fend for myself. I am growing into an adult you know, why can't mother realize I can handle myself. I don't need her but I don't need you either"_

_My words became more garbled as I continued my rampage of words. Complaining until I asked her that final question._

"_Why would I cry or even be sad that my mother was leaving me here with you"_

"_Because you love her" Hinata responded, closing her arms around me into a tight hug. Be for I could make her let go she continued_

"_Because she's your mother, you love her. You don't want to leave her side. You don't want your mother to leave you as well. As much as you deny it you care about her"_

_She was right. I didn't run away to get away… I wanted my mom to follow me._

_That's why I had stopped_

_I waited for my mother to run after me like she always did. I waited for her to run up to me saying that I was right, that this was all a mistake… I wasn't mad about Hinata… I wasn't angry… I was scared about my mother leaving me… I was scared of my father hurting her… I was sad and scared_

_Hinata didn't complain at all as I cried into her weak form, just tighten her hug as i let my emotions pour out. I don't even remember the last time I ever cried… Uchiha's never cried… but in her arms I felt safe enough to let my emotions escape._

_I don't know how long we were out there, time didn't matter in that garden… I felt safe for the first time… safe with her by my side._

"_Sasuke?" her tender voice called into my chest_

"_Hng?" I mutter, lost in this warmth had never felt before except in my mother's arms… I felt loved_

"_Could you please let go of me…" She questioned meekly "I mean… if you are finished crying that is"_

_That's when reality struck…. I cried… in this crazy girls arms… She saw me at my weakest moment, and now had dirt on me._

_Damn it_

"_Let go of me" I stated shoving her away, heading towards the exit "This never happened, alright Hinata?"_

"_Okay" She responded,_

_Done deal, I thought making my way towards the house only to hear that timid voice call out._

"_Sasuke…"_

"_What" I glared_

"_The house is this way" She pointed hesitantly... In the opposite direction._

It had been a week since my mother had left. Hinata seemed to make it her job to make sure that I was well attended to. I don't mean she babied me, but tried to include me. I of course rejected these offers originally, seeing them as signs of pity.

I spent most of my days huddled in their library, preparing myself for the rumor mill. But as time continued I realized she didn't mention that night to anyone in company, not even to me as a threat.

The thought of trusting her occurred in my brain hesitantly… beside she was the only other kid in my age group here… I could even help her. I could make her into the lady her mother is… with a lot of patience that is.

But now that I decided to accept her, I couldn't find her, and I looked everywhere. I Searched the hallways empty bedrooms only to hear Lady Hyuga state

"Oh are you looking for Hinata? I saw her go outside about two hours ago… she must be in the daisies again"

Which lead my search outside. I could easily maneuver around the hall, but in their garden I was done for. All the flowers looked the same to me.

Then I heard it. A light giggle unlike any other. I followed the call over a hill and finding the daisy field. But no Hinata was in sight, suddenly something bit at my leg.

"What the-?"

I jump up only to have this foreign being nip at my other leg.

"Get off!" I yell at the hairball attaching itself painfully to my leg, pulling me to the ground

"Akamaru No! Let go!" I hear Hinata's voice ring through the hills. I was actually stunned, never hearing her voice louder than a whisper. It flowed like a stream… not to high pitched or too low to be masculine. It was perfect… and so like her.

The fluff ball, however wasn't shocked by that voice and continued nipping at my penny loafers

"Ouch"

"Kiba, call off Akamaru" I hear her voice state, but the sun is so bright, I can't even see where she is.

"Please" I heard her beg

Suddenly a sharp whistle Flooded the surrounding valley, the thing, hearing this high pitched noise let go of my leg and ran off.

"Are you okay?" Hinata questioned offering her hand.

I reject it. Getting up on my own

"I'm fine for a guy who almost got killed by a… wait what was that"

"He's not an It. He's Akamaru, my dog" a wild haired boy stated from behind her angrily. "Hinata who the hell is this boy?"

"Kiba, Shino, This is Sasuke… The boy who is staying with us temporarily" She hesitantly introduced "and Sasuke…. This Is Kiba, His mother owns the town's Bar, and Shino is the son of the neighborhood Doctor, they are my friends."

No words of greeting were exchanged besides that. Silence loomed over us as the brown haired boy glared at me. He wasn't that well-dressed; his white button up shirt was un-done with the sleeves rolled up. The boy was almost as strange as Hinata was, he had sharp eyes and two red triangle tattoos under his eyes.

The other boy hid his face behind darkened glasses and a scarf. Besides that he seemed to be nicely dressed in a brown suit with black loafers, appearing to be more sane than the wild one, but something just didn't seem right about him.

Hinata on the other hand, was the same as always. Wearing a nice purple dress going down to her knees, with white leggings and black shoes. She looked… presentable for the most part.

"Kiba" Hinata nudged softly

"Nice to meet you Sasuke" Kiba choked out. "we were just going to go down to the stream… would you like to come?"

I wasn't an idiot. I knew he didn't want me there… but I was impressed by the power my meek little Hinata had over him.

So I shrugged, following the trio.

I had never seen Hinata so loud so happy in this past week of my stay. She was laughing and joking around with these people, something she never did with me. Smiling as if she never could stop. It belonged on her face… that smile. That joy.

But what was she doing hanging with these lower class boys? She was linked to royalty, why not spend time with people matching her stature people… like me.

Jealousy took over my thoughts.

She didn't belong with these boys. She should be at a ball, a tea ceremony, anything…. Not here with ruffians who didn't seem to know proper etiquette

No wonder that girl couldn't even curtsy right! She speeds all this time with these ruffians… these dirt covered boys

"Hinata, I forgot… Your… Your mother wanted me to find you" I managed to state indifferently

She looked at me, somewhat disappointed but these words that escaped my mouth "Oh" she sighed, turning to face the boys

"I am sorry… mother requires my assistance"

"It's okay" Kiba glared at me "It's not your fault Hinata… we can just go to the waterfall next time"

The Shino boy just nodded.

A smile creased your lips. Such a radiant smile.

"Oh thank you!" you sighed pulling each boy in close for a hug…

I couldn't stand it… I couldn't stand them touching you… no wonder you didn't care about the hug we shared… you were so used to it with these boys. It angered me.

I took your hand and dragged you off into the flowers… letting you wave your arm frantically till the boys were out of site.

"So… what does mother want?" she questioned as we made our way to the house

I was about to ask her what the hell she was talking about, but then it all came back to me. The words I spurted out, trying to get her away from those ruffians.

But why? Why did I do that? I should have been elated, right? What's wrong with me? why did I want her to be close now? I hate females, especially young ladies like her… so why did it bother me that she had other close to her? Why did it bother me that she easily smiled in their presence… why did it bother me that they were so close?

"Um.. Sasuke" she muttered softly her hair wrapped around her round face "M-my hand"

I broke away from her. My hand felt empty without her hand in mine… what an odd sensation.

As we came closer to the house, I noticed a tall man walking into the house, he had long black hair reminding me of my brother, but his build was different. It was broad… demanding. Who was the foreign man entering the Hyuga mansion?

"My-my father's Home?" Hinata stuttered and she begin to hide behind me… trying to hide herself from his gaze

That man was her father?

* * *

><p><strong>Writer notes -<strong>

This is this such a long story I am planning…. And I feel as if the beginning might bore you all… that is my major fear actually. I mean everyone seems to love chaos… because it seems to be pure action/romance… But to me… Crazy girl is like my little baby. I love it desperately and have so many plans for it… especially after they grow up so I am very grateful to all of you who are reading this… and reviewing… but now things are going to get somewhat exciting… Hinata's father had finally showed up… this is going to be fun to write.

SO please rate and review if you can, i really appreciate it


End file.
